100 Scales
by Maximillian Havisham
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. A bunch of loose one-shots detailing the love and life of a silver-haired amnesiac and his darling manakete.
1. Introduction

"How am I supposed to do this?"

Robin scratched his head, perplexed as he looked over the chart handed to him by Frederick.

It should have been an easy task; a psychiatric evaluation of a potential new shepherd. He had done this plenty of times before. In fact he had finished one not too long ago with the sellsword, Gregor. This one however, was different for a number of reasons.

"I guess I'll just have to jump in with both feet and hope for the best."

Robin entered the tent they used for interrogations and evaluations.

Inside were a table, two chairs facing each other, and a small lantern providing a source of light.

Sitting in the chair facing him was a young girl with pointed ears and long green hair.

Covered in a blanket that Cordelia provided, she was snacking on cookies that Lissa brought in. She was so fixated on her meal that she didn't even notice Robin when he walked in.

Feeling it best to just get things started, Robin sat in the seat across from her. He looked at the chart and cleared his throat.

"Your name is Nowi, correct?"

The girl looked up with widened eyes, crumbs falling from her mouth and onto the table.

"Mhhm!" she muffled.

"Ok. That's done." Robin scribbled something on the notepad. "How are you feeling?"

The girl finally swallowed her food.

"Good." she replied. "These cookies really hit the spot."

"I'll be sure to let Lissa know. My name is Robin. I'm the tactician of the the Ylissean army, as well as a member of the Shepherds. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, but you look a little young to be a tactician. Usually they;re old men with gray hair and stuff, but you hair is white so I guess it works out."

Robin chuckled a bit. "That's strange. I would assume I'd look like an 'old man' to you."

Now it was Nowi's turn to be confused.

"Why's that?"

"Usually children make it a point to call out how old someone is. Not the other way around."

"Hey! That's rude!" she pouted. "I am not a child! I'll have you know that I just celebrated my 1017th birthday last month."

Robin quickly looked at his chart. Nothing in his notes indicated such a thing was possible. She could have easily been lying to him, but he had to be sure.

"You're...over 1000 years old?"

"Sure am!"

"How is that possible?"

"Because I'm a manakete, silly!" she giggled. "We live for a really long time."

Robin was completely taken aback by this discovery. He had heard Chrom utter the word "manakete" when they first saw Nowi transform into a dragon during battle, but due to the chaos he never had time to put two and two together.

Upon joining the Shepherds, Robin had read many books to familiarize himself with Ylissean history and battle tactics. One of them happened to be about the species in question.

A race of magical dragons that can take the form of humans, and are said to have descended from the great Naga herself. They were similar to the Taguel race that Panne was a part of, but much older and much more revered. He was interested in their history, but had no idea that they still existed.

"Hello? Earth to Robin." Nowi waved her hand in front of the tactician's face, bringing him back to reality.

"S-sorry about that. I was lost in thought for a moment."

"No worries, handsome." Nowi smiled.

"…Handsome?"

Nowi quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment, her cheeks burning red.

"Oh shoot! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Wait ,I mean didn't mean to say it all! I just-I mean it's not like I don't think your handsome! I do! I mean-"

"I-It's fine." Robin interrupted, doing his best to hide his own blushing cheeks as he cleared his throat once again. " Let's get back to the questions. You mentioned during the battle that you wanted to join the Shepherds. Is that still the case?"

"It sure is!"

Robin was taken aback by her joyful tone.

"You do understand that we are currently at war right? If you stay with us you will see far worse horrors than slavers. No one will blame you if you decline."

Nowi pouted again.

"Geez, Robin, just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm senile. Of course I know about the war. That's why I want to help. I don't want what happened to me to happen to anyone else." She smiled and puffed out her chest. "Besides, I owe you guys for rescuing me, and a manakete always repays their debts!"

Robin could feel the resolve in Nowi's words. It amazed him. Despite the torment she went through while enslaved, she was still willing to lend a helping hand to those in need. It was inspiring in a way.

"Very well then." He extended his hand. "Welcome to the Shepherds, Nowi."

She shook his hand.

"Thanks!"

"I'll ask Cordelia to show you to the women's area of camp."

"Hold on." Nowi called out to Robin before he left the tent. "Wanna play a game?"

"It's a little late for games isn't it?"

"It's never too late to play, young Robin. Thinking like that causes wrinkles. Come on, sit down."

Since he had nothing pressing to attend to at the moment, Robin did as Nowi requested.

"Ok. What game are we playing?"

"Twenty questions. We can ask each other whatever we want, but nothing dirty."

"Alright. I'll go first then. Are you really 1017 years old?"

Nowi's eyes narrowed. "You know it's rude to ask a lady their age."

"S-sorry."

"I'm just kidding." the manakete laughed. "I don't mind. Yes I am. My turn...do you have a girlfirend?"

Robin's cheeks burned red. "W-What?!"

"I asked if you had a girlfriend. There's plenty of pretty girls in the camp. You have to have your eye on at least one of them."

"I-I don't." Robin quickly replied. "I have to focus on the war and my duties as tactician. I have no time for romance."

"Aw that's too bad." Nowi started to laugh again.

As her sweet voice echoed in the tent, Robin's blush deepened.

* * *

 **So I've been reading a couple of stories based on the 100 Theme Challenge. So I wanted to throw my hat in the ring as well. This won't be updated regularly. It's just a side project to do when I'm working on other stuff. That being said I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **As always R &R. Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Love

Robin sat on the edge of a hill overlooking the shepherds camp, his eyes fixed on the object inside of a small velvet box. A ring to be precise. The band was a basic silver that could be found just about anywhere - despite his rank in the army he wasn't paid much - but the jewel in the center was what really stood out. It was a brilliant jade, glistening in the moonlight as as brightly as a stars in the sky.

The gem was a part of Nowi's dragonstone. She had given it to Robin not long after she joined the army. Robin thought giving away something so valuable to someone she had only just met was more than a little odd, but Nowi insisted he keep it. "A symbol of their everlasting friendship" she called it.

Realizing the importance of such a gift, Robin carried it wherever he went. He was never seen around camp without it. He even took extra care to keep it nice and shiny. He closed the box and put it back in his robe pocket just as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Hey, handsome! Wait long?"

"No. You're right on time."

The dragonstone was more than just shiny, it also acted as beacon of sorts. No matter where Robin was, Nowi would find him. In the middle of battle, or late at night. It didn't matter where Robin had gone, as long as he had that stone Nowi could find him in a heartbeat. It was special. It was her mother's. Before she would have never dreamed of going anywhere without it, let alone give it away. But she was compelled to let Robin hold onto it. She knew he would take care of it.

"Frederick said you wanted to see me, but I didn't think it would be all the way out here."

"I just wanted a little quiet away from the others. It doesn't bother you does it?"

"Nope." She giggled and hopped in his lap. "As long as you're there no place is a bother." She looked to the sky. "The stars really are pretty tonight, huh? There are so many. I bet it would it take forever to count them all."

Robin hadn't noticed the stars for a long time. As soon as Nowi arrived his gaze fell straight to her. Her porcelain skin glowed in an ethereal light, made even brighter when placed against the darkness of his cloak. Her hair - a long and silky green - lightly swayed in the gentle breeze surrounding them.

"Robin, what's wrong? Your face is really red."

"H-huh?" He was so distracted that he didn't realize how long he was staring. "I-it's nothing! Really."

She crossed her arms in a huff and puffed out her cheeks. "Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care either way."

Robin chuckled, she was clearly lying. "I was just thinking about things."

"Tactics again?" the manakete sighed as she pressed her back further into his chest. "You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep stressing so much."

"You've told me numerous times, but for once I'm **not** thinking about our next battle."

"Oh?" now Nowi was intrigued. "Well don't keep me in suspense, babe. What's on your mind?"

"Well…I've been thinking a lot about family recently."

"Family?"

Robin nodded. "I'm sure news of Lucina's origins have spread around camp?"

"Oh yeah. Sully won't stop bragging about how 'kick ass' her baby girl is. It's kind of cute seeing her act like a mom."

"I was there when she revealed herself to them. The look on Chrom's face. The love. The elation. The only other time I had seen him liked that was the day Lucina was born. It made me think of what was left for me after this war is finished. One day the fighting will be done and then what? I have no memories of my life before the Shepherds. I can't return to a home I don't remember. Chrom has Sully and Lucina, but what will be waiting for me when I'm done?"

Nowi was starting to get worried. Normally Robin was so composed and confident in everything that he said and did, but she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She could feel the quickened pace of his heart. He was afraid.

Slowly he removed Nowi from his lap and stood her up to face him. When he rose to a knee, it was Nowi's heart that began to beat faster.

"R-robin…? W-what are you doing?"

When he produced a small velvet box from his robe pocket her heart nearly broke from her chest.

"I-I-Is t-that…?"

He opened the box, carefully revealing the ring inside.

"A ring? And that's…my dragonstone?"

"I had planned to do a month ago, but I was much too afraid. However, seeing Chrom with his family finally gave me the courage to act. It made me realize just what is truly important to me."

Nowi was frozen, mouth agape as he slid the ring on her shaking finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Above all else, Nowi, you are the most important person in my life. The only place I feel true joy is at your side. I love you with everything I am. Will you marry me?"

Tears started to well up in the manakete's eyes. "I…I…"

"What's wrong?!" Robin panicked, giving her a handkerchief from his other pocket. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?! Do you not feel the same way-"

"No that's not it at all!" Nowi said through her tears. "I love you too, Robin! I love you so much that I can't stand it! I'm so happy right now, but…are you sure that you want to be with me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do."

"But…eventually I'll outlive you. You're going to grow old and you'll die, but I'll still be here. Are you sure that you are ready for that, because I couldn't bear to-"

Robin placed his finger on Nowi's lips and smiled.

"I've thought of all of that and my feelings remain the same. Whatever life I have left I want share it with you. Whether it be one year or one thousand, I want every waking moment to be spent with you at my side. So…I'll ask again. Will you marry-"

Before he could finish she tackled him to the ground.

"Nowi-!"

She shut him up with a kiss. One more passionate than any they had shared before. All of her love had been poured into it. Almost reluctantly she came up for air, this time tears of joy streaming down her face.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"You bet it is!" She showed held up her new ring. "Now I have something brag about too."

* * *

 **Second theme was a little bit trickier to plan out, but I eventually settled on the moment Robin proposed. Hopefully you all liked it.**

 **As always R &R. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Light

Grima was defeated.

With one final strike from the combined might of Chrom's Falchion and Robin's own Levin sword the monster that had terrorized Ylisse across decades was slain. They had won.

So why was no one happy about it?

"You lied to me."

Her words cut deeper than any blade and her tears burned worse than any hellfire the Fell Dragon could conjure.

Robin's words caught in his throat. All he could do was stand there, fading into the wind in silence as his wife laid her feelings of sadness and anger bare.

"You said you'd stay with me! You said you wouldn't leave! You lied! You can't go!"

"Mother, stop."

Nah held her crying mother close. Before she would have sobbed just as loudly as her sister and mother were doing now, but she held it in. She had to be strong for the both of them.

Robin couldn't help but smile sadly. She had become so strong.

The last thing he saw was his wife reach out to him. He did the same. The moment their fingers touched he was gone.

Nothing.

That was all that awaited him in the end. He saved his kingdom and the world. Protected his friends. Found love. Started a family. He thought he lived a good life, but in the end all that waited for him was darkness and regret.

 _What if I was just a step quicker?_

 _What if my tactics were a bit sharper?_

 _What if I never met her?_

 _What if I never became a Shepherd?_

 _What if I were never born?_

These thoughts were the only thing that kept him company in the dark. He was alone.

No Chrom. No Lissa. No Frederick. No Maribelle. No Tharja. No Henry. No Gaius. No Morgan. No Nah. No…

"Nowi."

A flash blinded Robin the moment her name exited his lips. He felt his body being pulled from the nothing, the black having transformed into a blinding white that grew brighter by the second. He closed his eyes.

He slowly opened them again when he felt his body fall still.

A warmth radiated through his cloak.

A breeze caressed his face.

A bright light broke through his eyelids.

His vision slowly cleared and he saw her; sitting next to him patiently. It seemed she had been there for quite a while.

Their eyes met and she smiled as brightly as she could.

"Good morning, handsome. Did you want to sleep a little longer?"

"No." He smiled softly. "I think I've slept long enough."

* * *

 **This one was also kind of difficult. I decided to try and approach the theme without making it too obvious in the writing. I think I managed that well enough.**


	4. Dark

"Wake up!"

The banging of a sword iron bars jolted Nowi awake. Her blurry gaze focused on a man standing beneath the pale moonlight. He had a dishonest look about him. His eyes were dark, his face littered with marks, and when he smiled she saw that one of his front teeth was missing. She could also pick up the foul stench of his breath with her heightened sense of smell. It reeked of alcohol and tobacco.

"It's you're lucky day, girly. You got yerself a new home."

He opened the cage door, and yanked Nowi out by the cuffs around her wrist.

"Move!" He placed his foot in her back, sending her face first into the dirt. "Lazy good for nothin. Stand up!"

He yanked her up by the hair, forcing her to her feet. Her throat was so dry from lack of water that she couldn't even muster a cry of pain. Even so her tears still flowed.

The handler pulled her along by the length of chain attached to her cuffs. Had it not been for that holding her up she might not have been able to walk at all.

Each step was filled with shots of agony and pain. Her feet bled and her knees shook under the weight of her upper body, but she kept walking. It was the only thing she could do.

"Here we are. Your new home."

The handler had led her to a tent not far from the cage. He pushed her inside.

A man was sitting on a chair in the center of the tent, two men flanking him on either side. From the looks of their armor Nowi could tell that they were Plegian soldiers. The one sitting being a general or some possibly higher rank.

"This is the girl?"

"Y-yes, sir." Nodded the handler, his hands rubbing together nervously. "A pure bred manakete. One of the few left in the entire world. A very rare specimen indeed."

The general stroked his chin. "Interesting." Slowly, a sickening smirk crept across his bony features. "She's not half bad. The priest will make good use of her."

 _Priest?_

"I assure you, sir, she is of fine health. Now about the payment…"

"Of course." the general motioned to the soldier on his left. "Pay the man."

"Why thank you, sir, I am most-"

To Nowi's shock the soldier ran his sword through the slave trader's gut. He fell dead next to the manakete, his widened eyes sending a chill through her body.

"Dastard." spat the general. "How foolish was he to think we'd pay him one cent?" He rose from his seat and grabbed Nowi's frightened face. Once again that sick smile appeared, this time accompanied with a lick of his chapped lips. "The priest won't arrive for another day or so. Until then you'll provide great entertainment for me and my men."

The lecherous laughter of the general and his soldiers echoed in the manakete's ears. She knew exactly what they were implying. On instinct she bit the general's thumb, her sharpened canines drawing blood.

"Ah! You bitch!" his backhanded strike almost sent her out of the tent. "I see we're going to have to start the party now since you've go so much fight in you."

Nowi tried to crawl to the exit, but was quickly snatched back by the same chain that was attached to her cuffs.

 _Help!_ She desperately thought, tears stinging her eyes as she fought. _Please! Help Me!_

 _"…wi?"_

She heard a voice.

 _"…Owi?"_

The general pinned her to the ground, his foul breath suffocating her. She closed her eyes and looked away, sobbing as he licked her cheek.

 _Stop!_

"I like them with some vigor."

"Get away from me!"

Suddenly a stream of ethereal fire burst from the girl's mouth. Incinerating the general and his men.

"Nowi!"

In an instant Nowi found herself trapped in a circle of fire.

"Everyone, hold positions! Don't do anything until I give the order!"

Chrom gave the order to the rest of shepherds. Each of them had their weapons at the ready.

"What's...what's going on?"

She looked down and saw Robin calling to her.

"Nowi!" Standing in front of the group was Robin, his eyes filled with concern. "Can you hear me? If you can please stop this!"

"Robin? What's happening? Why are you all so small?"

"I'm not small!" he shouted. "You're big!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not-" she looked at her hands. To her surprise they were dragon claws. She had transformed in her sleep. "How did…?"

"You suddenly took off in your dragon form and set the forest ablaze. When we followed you, you attacked us as well. What happened?"

"Attacked you guys? I wouldn't-" At once images of her nightmare came flooding back. The slave trader. The chains. Her bloodied feet. The general and his men. Their lustful smiles. It replayed over and over again like devilish record that refused to end.

"R-robin." She sniffed. She lowered her head to him. Even in her dragon form he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Robin grabbed onto her head, holding her tightly as she reverted to her humanoid form. Nowi wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, her anguished sobs muffled by his night shirt.

"At ease."

At Chrom's order the Shepherds all lowered their weapons with sighs of relief. None of them wanted to hurt Nowi, especially not in the state she was in.

"I'm sorry, Robin!" she cried as she squeezed him tighter. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok." He said as she softly stroked her hair. "It was just a dream. No one got hurt. We're all fine."

Nowi's cries echoed into the night.


	5. Seeking Solace

"Robin…"

"Hmm…?"

"Robin, wake up."

It was the middle of the night. The Shepherds had just finished a long day of marching and were finally taking a well-deserved rest.

Everyone was tired, but the bulk of the exhaustion was placed on Robin's shoulders. Midway through their path he had to divert the party around a mountain pass to prevent encroaching on enemy territory that had popped up seemingly out of nowhere. That increased their trip by almost three hours.

As soon as his tent was set up, he opened his bed roll and fell asleep. He didn't even eat dinner. Which alarmed Chrom since Robin never skipped meals.

"Robi~n."

The weary tactician rolled over to face the violator of his peaceful slumber, his eyes opened half way, making out the petite figure of the army's sole manakete.

"Nowi?" he rasped. "What time is it?"

"A little past midnight I think."

She stood before his bed, eyes focused on his weary form as she hugged her pillow close.

"I had a nightmare and now I can't go back to sleep." she told him.

"Ok, but why did you come here? Lissa's tent is just further up."

"Yours was the closest. Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

Robin rolled over. "Absolutely not. I already have enough to worry about with Tharja sneaking in here every night. I don't need another 'guest'."

"Please, Robin?! I promise I won't cause any trouble. You won't even know I'm here."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said-" Robin spun around, his eyes fuming. He was fully prepared to give the manakete the scolding of her life, but when he saw the pitiful look on her face he thought better of it.

She was shaking, her eyes on the verge of tears. She looked as if she would fall apart any minute. Whatever nightmare she had must have been pretty bad if she was this persistent about not being alone.

With a rough sigh the tactician's resolve gave way.

"Fine. You can stay. But only for tonight. If you make any noise you're gone. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" She saluted. "I'll be as quiet as a corpse."

Ignoring that gruesome imagery Robin got up and grabbed the spare blanket and pillow he kept in his trunk, laying them on the ground next to the bed roll.

"What are doing?" Nowi asked, her legs now swinging over the side of the bed roll he once occupied.

"Since you're sleeping there, I have no choice but to sleep on the floor." he explained.

Nowi tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Where else am I going to sleep?"

She patted the spot next to her. "There's a perfectly good bed right here, silly."

Robin's face turned beet red. "I-I can't do that! Only people who are…involved should be sleeping in the same bed. I can't in good conscience-"

"You worry way too much about the little stuff."

Nowi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. She was surprisingly strong for someone of her size.

"It's not like anything is going to happen. We're just two people who just happen to be sleeping in the same bed for a night. Nothing more. Nothing less. That's not a crime is it?"

"N-no, but-"

"Besides I'd feel terrible for kicking you out of bed, and having someone warm next to me will help me sleep. Just think of this as a lesson in manakete sleeping habits or whatever."

He took a breath and set himself back on his bed roll, her explanation did nothing to table his worries, but he thought it best to just go along with it for the time being.

To his surprise Nowi cuddled up to his chest as soon as he laid down. She was so small next to him. For a moment he thought of embracing her, but that would be much too weird.

"You smell nice." She said quietly.

"T-thanks." His blush deepened. "So do you."

She giggled as she heard his heartbeat speed up. She scooted closer.

"Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Nowi."


	6. Break Away

"She ruins everything…why can't she just leave me alone?"

"So, this is where you ran off to."

Nah wiped her face clean of tears when she heard a familiar voice. She turned her head. Standing behind her was Robin, a small smile on his lips.

"F-father?! How did you find me?"

"Owain said he saw you ran off this way." The tactician explained. "I remembered you commenting on how pretty this tree was when we set up camp, so I put two and two together. Mind if I sit down?"

Nah shook her head, allowing her father to sit on the patch of grass next to her.

The view from the hill was amazing. The oncoming dusk blanketed the grass in a wash of purples and deep blues, preparing the land for the stars to shine above.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Nah pouted and looked away. "I'm sure **Mother** already told you."

"She did. He nodded. "But I want to hear **your** side of the story."

Nah took a breath and explained the situation to her father. Apparently, Nowi kept bothering her, insisting that she play instead of reading about tactics all day.

Nah tried to get away from her mother, but Nowi remained persistent.

Eventually, things came to a head when Nowi hid her daughter's dragonstone completely and refused to give it back. Nah yelled at her and stormed off, leading to her current situation.

Robin digested all of this information and thought for a little while before giving his response.

"Well…she does have a point."

Nah sighed roughly. "I knew you'd take her side."

"I'm not taking sides, dear. I'm simply saying that your mother has a reason for doing what she did."

"What possible reason could there be for taking my dragonstone **without** permission and refusing to give it back?!" The young manakete snapped. "All she wants to do is play games and be a nuisance! She doesn't take anything seriously!"

"I understand your frustration, Nah, but that is no way to talk about your mother."

Nah shrunk back at the sound of her father's firm tone. "S-sorry."

"Your mother, in her own way, is just trying to help you."

Now Nah was completely lost.

"Help me? How?"

"You've been running yourself ragged lately. All of your late night training with Lucina, Owain, and Kjelle has started taking its toll."

Nah's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"Morgan told me."

Nah clicked her teeth. "Little sneak. She promised she wouldn't tell."

"Regardless I'm glad that she did tell me. I appreciate you wanting to get stronger for the sake of the army, but it's much important for to take care of yourself as well. That's why I haven't been putting you on the front lines. If you were go into battle exhausted not only would you endanger yourself, but the entire army. As tactician I can't let that happen."

Nah looked away in shame. Her father continued.

"Your mother quite perceptive despite her more...eccentric qualities. She noticed your exhaustion much faster than I did." He grinned ruefully. "Quite frankly it made me feel more than a little silly. More than a tactician, I'm your father. I should have noticed sooner."

"It's not your fault, father!" Nah protested. "It's just…in the future I come from, if I didn't contribute to the household I didn't eat, or worse I would be kicked out altogether. I can't help it." She started to tear up. "If I don't help the army, or if I'm too weak to fight…I'll be abandoned again and-"

Without warning Robin grabbed Nah and hugged her close.

"I promise you that will never happen!" He told her. "Like I said the day we met, that future you came from will never come to pass as long as I'm alive. The same goes for your mother. We both love you very much, Nah. No matter **what** you decide to do, we will always support you."

"Father!" Nah cries intensified as she wrapped her arms around Robin.

"Despite looking similar to your mother, your personality almost certainly comes from me." Robin chuckled as he patted his daughter's head. "Both of us try so hard to be of help to others, that we burn ourselves out in the process."

He pulled Nah back to look at her face, wiping the tear from under her eyes. He smiled.

"Your mother knows this. That's why she acts the way she does. If not for her and Morgan, we would have long turned to dust from overworking. Understand?"

His daughter nodded. "I understand."

"Good." He pulled her close once more.

"Nah…"

Nah looked past her father's shoulder to the tree behind him. Standing there were Nowi and Morgan.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We followed Father." Answered her sister. "We were worried about you."

Nowi fidgeted next to her youngest daughter, Nah's dragonstone in hand.

"Go on." Robin prompted Nah as he released her.

She stood up and faced her mother, watching as she slowly handed over the dragonstone.

"I'm sorry." Nowi said finally. "I shouldn't haven taken it without asking first. It was wrong, and I-"

Just as her father did, Nah wrapped her arms around her mother without warning and pulled her close.

"Nah…?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Mother!" she tearfully apologized. "I shouldn't have yelled at you! It was wrong, and I apologize! I promise I'll take better care of myself from now on so you and father won't have to worry!"

A single tear fell from Nowi's eye as she returned her eldest daughter's hug.

"Silly. We're always going to worry about you."

Morgan joined in the hug. "I won't make you worry either, Mother!" she cried.

"Thank you, Morgan."

Robin nodded sagely as he watched his girls. "Looks like everything is as it should be."

"What are you talking about?" questioned his wife. "You get over here too, Mr. Tactician. This here is a family hug!"

"Yeah come on, Father!" shouted Morgan, beckoning him to come over.

"We have room for one more." Nah said.

His daughters opened a space for him.

"If you insist."

With a smile he joined them.

* * *

 **New Chapter! It's been a while. A lot of things have happened recently so I haven't been able to write like I want to. Between waiting for a new laptop, my job working me like a dog, and moving into my new apartment, things have been kind of hectic. Hopefully things will slow down in the next couple of days and I can get back into the swing of things.**

 **Until then, leave a comment/review letting me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Heaven

"Robin."

A friendly voice caught itself in the tactician's ears. It was Chrom; Falchion at his side as he approached with a smile.

"Hello, Chrom."

"Looking over the fields again I see." The lord chuckled. "Do you ever tire of it?"

"Can's say that I do. This view is oddly calming. Call me blasphemous, but I imagine this is how the Gods feel when they see us."

"Careful. Best not let Libra hear you say that."

The tactician grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. Did you need something?"

"A group of us were going to do some sparring. Care to join?"

"Maybe later. I want to stay here just a bit longer."

"Very well. See you for dinner?"

"As long as there's bear meat."

"I'll have Frederick prepare some just for you."

The two bumped fists and Chrom went on his way.

"What's with, Bubbles?" asked Gaius once Chrom returned. "He not joining us?"

"Afraid not."

"Poor, Robin." Commented Maribelle, clinging to Gaius. "I worry about the dear."

"I hope he'll be alright." Olivia worried. "It must be lonely being here by himself."

"I wouldn't worry too much about him." Chrom told his wife. "He just needs time. Let's leave him be for now."

Robin fell to his back, watching the clouds slowly pass above him. He never thought being dead could be so boring.

Chrom. Olivia. Maribelle. Gaius. Nearly all of the shepherds and their children had long since passed away. Some through peaceful means, other sickness, and some through battle. No matter how they died, all of them were allowed to keep their physical bodies.

This was thanks to Naga. As a reward for their bravery against the Fell Dragon, she appealed to the gods to allow the Shepherds their bodies in the next world.

The last thing Robin remembered before appearing in the afterlife were the crying faces of his wife and daughters, his worn, wrinkled, and calloused hand reaching to Nowi's face. He was withered from age, but she remained as youthful as the day they had met.

His final breath was him proclaiming his love for her and the family they had created.

When his eyes opened again he was in a lush green field where he was greeted by Chrom – who had died a few years earlier in a battle against rebel forces within Ylisse –Lon'qu, Gregor, and Tharja – who all died during the fight with Grima. Robin had also deaged considerably, looking as he did in the prime of his youth when he first met Chrom and the Shepherds.

One by one their friends appeared in this same field.

Robin was astounded at first, but soon figured out that time passed differently in this realm. A few days to them could equate to years in the living world.

Many tearful reunions were had between spouses, children, and friends, but the underlying sadness of them having died to reach this place was always there.

Soon enough, nearly every Shepherd found their way to this new realm. All of them but four: Tiki, Nowi, Nah, and Morgan.

Tiki not appearing was a given. As the daughter of Naga, she was nearly as close to ageless as one could get. She'd also existed long before any of them were born.

The other three were who Robin was concerned with. A part of him felt bad for wanting to see them. Of course he didn't want anyone in his family to die, but the pain of loneliness that echoed in his heart wouldn't go away.

If he could at least **see** how they were doing he would be content, but even that was impossible.

What were they doing now? Had Morgan become the great tactician she always aspired to be? Had Nah become more confident? Had they married and had children of their own? Did Nowi remarry?

He couldn't help but ponder these questions day in and day out. Had it not been for this view he would have long gone insane.

"Hello, handsome. What are you doing way out here by yourself?"

 _That voice!_

Robin quickly sat up and turned around with widened eyes.

However, the person he saw was not familiar to him at all.

It was a girl who looked roughly his age, or slightly older given her more defined facial features. She was around the same height as Cordelia, with long green and yellow hair that flowed down her back. On her pointed ears were various earrings of different colors and sizes, as well as a jade jewel in the center of the tiara of her head with heart shaped jewels on the sides.

Long purple gloves with pink accents matched the long boots she wore, as well as the cape that waved gently in the breeze behind her. The light armor she wore on her body was a brilliant white, with golden accents and what appeared to be green dragon scales running down the sides.

By accounts she was beautiful. Like an angel that fit perfectly in this world.

The problem was that despite her casual greeting and warming smile, Robin had no idea who she was.

"I'm sorry but...have we met somewhere before?"

The mysterious girl pouted. "Seriously? It hasn't been **that** long. Honestly, how could you forget your own wife?"

"My wife…?"

As the realization began to set in Robin felt his body shake.

"N-Nowi...?"

She winked at him. "Took you long enough-"

Robin grabbed her instantly, his arms wrapped tightly around her slender frame.

"You're squeezing kind of tight, dear."

"I don't understand!" Robin said frantically. "How…how are you here? And what happened to your body?"

"It was my time." She said simply. "Also," she started to pout again. "Did you really think I would stay little forever? Manaketes grow up too, you know. Tiki didn't always look like she does now."

"I know. I'm sorry It's just...I'm surprised. You looked nothing close to this when I left you."

"Well a few hundred years have gone by since you passed, babe. Things tend to change."

"I can see that." He looked behind her. "The girls. Are they-"

Nowi shook her head. "Nope they're still kicking. Healthy as horses those two."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I mean I want to see them! But I don't want them to die, and-"

"Honey, you're rambling again."

"Right. I'm sorry." he smiled. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Me too."

Hot tears slowly began to stream down the manakete's cheeks.

"I missed you so much." She sniffed. "I thought about you every single day. I didn't know what to do with myself. If it weren't for the girls I-"

He embraced her once more, silencing her cries. "It's ok. We're together again. Along with the rest of our friends. You don't have to worry anymore."

"I know, and I'm so happy." Nowi smiled. "Now we really **do** have all the time in the world."

Robin caught his wife's lips in his, Nowi having to raise her feet just a bit to reach him. This was their first kiss in years and it was filled with every ounce of love they had been holding for each other since their untimely separation. When broke for air, Robin placed his forehead on Nowi's.

"I love you."

"I love you too." she returned. "So much."

They kissed again and sat down in the field, Nowi using Robin's lap as a seat as they watched the soft breeze blow through the fields.

"Did you want to join up with the others?"

"Not right now." Nowi refused as she rested her head on Robin's chest. "I just got you back. I want to enjoy it for as long as I can."

The tactician smiled and wrapped his arms around Nowi's waist.

"As you wish."

* * *

 **This took much longer than I thought it would because of the prompt, but it's amazing when inspiration will strike you.**

 **For those having trouble picturing "Older Nowi" I used a picture drawn by Jivke on Tumblr so be sure to check that out as well as their other art. They're super talented.**

 **As always leave a review/comment letting me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Innocence

Robin anxiously paced back and forth outside of the medical tent, the bottom of his boots having long since worn into the dirt.

Every second that passed he got more and more anxious.

It was a cool March night. The day was unusually humid, but that made sense given that they had just passed through the Border Sands just yesterday.

"How much longer will it take?!"

A shrill scream erupted out of the tent. Without hesitation Robin rushed inside.

"Nowi! Are you-"

Before he could finish he was whacked in the forehead by a bright pink parasol.

"How many times must I tell you to stay outside?!"

Maribelle stood across from Robin, her noble features twisted in irritation at the tactician. She had been placed on "Robin Watch" by Lissa and Cherche while they tended to Nowi. She had been doing her job very well.

"I heard screaming." Robin meekly replied.

"You said that the last six times you burst in."

"I know it's just…I'm worried."

Maribelle's glare softened. "I know, dear. I understand how nerve wracking it must be for you to wait and hope for the best, Gaius was the same way when I gave birth to Brady, but I assure you that Nowi is in good hands. Lissa and Cherche know what they are doing. Look at you. Your hears a mess, your cloak is caked in dirt and grime, and the bags under your eyes could hold our entire supply of food. How long has it been since you've slept?"

"...fifteen hours. I was thinking of battle plans when Nowi went into labor."

"Oh no. This won't do at all. I am taking you back to your tent this instant and you are getting some rest." She gripped her parasol handle tightly. "Do you understand?"

"But-"

"Robin…" Nowi called weakly from her bed.

In an instant Robin brushed past Maribelle and zoomed to his wife's side.

"I'm right here, Nowi." He gripped her hand tight. "What is it? What do you need? Another blanket? Water? Some food?"

"Get out."

Robin was taken aback. "I'm sorry. What did you-"

"Get out!"

Nowi's eyes flashed yellow and her teeth began to sharpen.

Robin quickly got the hint and zipped out of the tent.

* * *

Robin sat in the dirt, with a noticeable pout on his face as picking grass around his feet.

The screaming had stopped a little while ago, but no one had come to get him. He felt his anxiety build up again.

"Kicked you out again, huh?"

Chrom had showed up, a teasing grin on his lips as he looked down to his best friend.

Robin huffed and continued picking grass.

Chrom stuck Falchion in the ground and sat next to him.

"I know what you're going through, my friend. When Lucina was being born both Sully and Vaike had to keep watch over me so I wouldn't do anything reckless."

"That didn't stop from trying." Robin remebered. "Vaike told me about how Sully nearly skewered you when you tried to jump out of the window to get to the infirmary."

"What can I say? I was becoming a father for the first time. Anyone would go a little crazy. As evident by the bruise on your forehead."

Robin covered the wound with his hood.

"Maribelle?" Chrom guessed.

"Maribelle."

The exalt chuckled.

"Robin."

The tactician's ears perked up at the sound of Cherche's voice. When he turned to the wyvern rider she gave him a short nod, accompanied by a soft smile.

The long wait was finally over.

Despite having rushed into the tent numerous times before now, this time Robin couldn't muster the strength to move.

As he stood there frozen, he came back to life when Chrom placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on. You don't want to keep them waiting."

With those words and a gentle push, Robin's feet began moving again.

Having been outside so long, he was nearly blinded by the lanterns in the medical tent. Somewhat lost as to where he was supposed to go, he was strung along by soft cries in the distance.

Finding Nowi's bed, he discovered the cries were coming a small blanket cradled in her arms.

"Hello, handsome. Wait long?"

His wife's voice was raspy; almost completely devoid of it's usual excited energy. She was exhausted, and it was easy to see why. She had been confined inside this stuffy tent for hours, constantly exerting both her body and mind to their limits to create the miracle in her arms.

Robin was so shocked that he couldn't even respond to her joke.

Her hair was a mess, her ears droopy, her eyes bloodshot, her lips dry, and her bedroll was soaked in sweat.

It was a miracle she was even conscious.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Robin nodded almost immediately.

Carefully he took the blanket from Nowi, cradling it just as she had. Inside was a beautiful baby girl.

Her small ears had the slightest point to them and the top of her head sported just the tiniest strands of snow white hair.

"Her name is Nah." He heard his wife say.

"Nah…"

The name was odd to say the least, but Robin didn't question it. Somehow, he felt it fit perfectly.

"She's beautiful."

Nah looked up to him, eyes wide as she slowly reached her hand up to his hair.

"Yeah." He smiled, a single tear falling from his eye. "It's the same color as yours."

He couldn't hold his emotions inside anymore. The longer he looked at his daughter, the bigger his heart became.

"Robin, can I have her back?"

"Hm? Oh. Of course. I'm sorry."

Robin carefully handed Nah back to his wife.

"That's your Daddy." Nowi cooed to the newborn. "Good looking guy, isn't he?"

Robin sat by Nowi's side, gripping her hand as they both stared lovingly at their daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Nah."


	9. Drive

"Now just hold the reigns tightly like that and snap them gently."

"Right."

Morgan did as her father instructed. To her delight the horses started to move.

"Oh! Look, Father! I did it! They're moving!"

"Good job, honey, but stay focused. Otherwise the horses will drift off the road."

"Oops!"

It was a rare day off for the Shepherds. Their next expedition wasn't for a couple of days, so Nowi suggested to Robin they have a little family outing until it was time to leave again. Robin agreed, finally finding the time to teach Morgan how to properly drive a wagon. A trip to a nearby village to fetch supplies seemed like good practice.

"Are we there yet?"

"We just left the Ylisstolian gates. Be patient, Mother."

Nowi and Nah sat inside the wagon bed, the former bored out of her mind while the latter's nose was stuck inside a book on the tactical formations of flying units.

Robin had originally offered lessons to his eldest daughter, but she declined, stating that she had learned to drive in the future. Robin's fatherly pride was a bit deflated by that revelation, but he rebounded quickly enough when Morgan practically jumped at the opportunity to sit at his learning tree.

"Why couldn't we just **fly** again?" Nowi complained to her husband, poking her head out from the cover.

"Because Morgan wanted to learn how to drive a carriage." Robin reminded his wife. "Besides we don't want to scare the townsfolk by having three giant dragons touch down in the middle of their village out of the blue."

"I guess." Nowi pouted. "I bet they would have liked it."

Robin chuckled. "We'll be there soon. Just enjoy the ride."

"Fine." Nowi slinked back inside the cover and grabbed a pillow. "Wake me up when we get to town, Nah."

Nah turned the page in her book. "Right." She replied flat.

"How am I doing, Father?" Asked an eager Morgan.

"You're doing good, sweetheart." Her father smiled, patting her head.

"Who is that?"

Robin squinted to see into the distance – unlike his daughters and wife he was not blessed with enhanced vision.

Standing against a tree close to the village gates was a lone man. Judging from his messy hair and disheveled garments, he was some sort of beggar.

However, the longer Robin looked at the man the more uneasy he felt.

"Stop the wagon, Morgan."

"O-ok."

Alarmed by her father's stern tone Morgan did as she was told and tugged on the reigns, slowing the horses and wagon to a stop.

Nah poked her head from the wagon cover. Her mother was still sleeping.

"What happened? Why did we stop? Are we in the village?"

"We saw a beggar near a tree and father told me to stop for some reason." Morgan explained to her sister.

"No matter what happens, you two stay here." Robin instructed. "Do you understand?"

"But, Father, what's-" Nah started.

"Do you understand?" he repeated, his voice sharper and more commanding.

"Y-yes sir."

Both sisters answered with quick nods. It was like they were on the battlefield again.

"Good. I'll be right back."

Nah and Morgan watched anxiously as their father approached the man by the tree.

After a minute or so of talking, the man pulled out a knife. The next moment two men jumped out of the trees and surrounded Robin.

"Father!"

* * *

"Mother, wake up."

Nowi slowly rose from her pillow, stretching her arms over her head as she yawned.

"Why'd you wake me, Nah?" she groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "I was having a great dream about your father and me flying in the sky."

"You told me to wake you when we got to town."

"Oh!" Nowi's ears perked up. "We're finally here?! Good job, Morgan! I knew you could do it! That's my girl!"

Morgan blushed. "Thanks, Mother."

"You're finally awake."

Nowi watched Robin make his way into the wagon bed.

"Hey, handsome."

They kissed and then exited the wagon, Nowi stretching some more.

"That's much better!"

"Can I drive back, Father?!" Morgan begged.

"Ok. Ok." Robin laughed. "You can drive back."

"Yay!"

As her family talked about what shop to go to first, Nowi noticed something odd shining on her husband's cloak.

"Babe."

"Yes?" Robin answered, turning to her.

"Why is there blood on your coat?"

Robin started to sweat. "Well you see there is a perfectly good explanation for that..."

* * *

At the foot of a tree not too far from the village, a trio of bloodied and bruised bandits were tied together by a very tight rope. Their heads swimming with thoughts of a very angry tactician and deadly spells.

* * *

Finally got this one up. Honestly not too proud of it, the prompt kind of stumped me, but I did the best I could and that's what counts right? Hopefully the next one won't take as long.


	10. Breate Again

There was a stillness in the air.

The world stopped. Everything had been frozen.

A gravestone beneath a tree on a large plot of land served as the catalyst for the clock stopping.

This was where Nowi had been for the past few months. Nothing could move her.

Chrom learned that the hard way when he was nearly fried alive by the Manakete for suggesting she leave.

Her daughters brought her food every day. The plates were usually cleaned by the time they came to retrieve them, but she never said anything when seeing her children.

"At least she's eating." Morgan had said, trying to find light in the situation.

"It's not enough." Nah replied. She was much more realistic.

She never said anything to anyone. She just laid there in her dragon form day and night, guarding the tombstone that bore her husband's name.

There was nothing under her, his body had faded away the same time as Grima's. The tombstone was simply a placeholder and a place for their friends and allies to mourn.

She knew this day would come, she told her husband as much before they wed, but she didn't expect their parting to be so soon. That made it hurt even more.

She screamed, she cried, and she yelled until her throat went raw and her eyes turned red. But nothing could make him stay. Not even her love.

So here she laid. Time frozen until she joined him wherever he went.

"That looks comfy. Mind if I join you?"

A voice forced the hands of the clock to move. Nowi's eyes watered, the light returning as the silhouette came into view.

For the first time in months new life breathed into her lungs.

"Robin?"

* * *

 **Wow. This took a while. I was really having trouble with this prompt, and in the end I don't think I fully got it; but I think I did the best I could for the moment. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Memory

"Mother?"

"What's up, sweetie?"

"When did you know you were in love with Father?"

Surprised, Nowi put down the books she was holding and looked to her youngest daughter for a moment. A few seconds later a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"So who's the lucky kid?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Come now, Morgan, there's no need to lie. Tell Mama everything." Nowi inched closer to her now frightened daughter. "I bet it's Inigo! He's a quick one like his Dad. Or maybe Gerome? Kjelle? Girls like the strong, silent type. Oh! I got it! It's Owain isn't it?!"

"Mother…!"

"Can't blame you. He **is** royalty after all. Those guys are loaded! Plus he has his father's looks. You know before I started dating your father, I had a bit of a crush on Gai-"

"Mother!" Morgan's puffed out cheeks were burning red and her eyes were starting to water from embarrassment.

"Ok. Ok. I'll stop." Nowi chuckled. "I was just teasing you, honey, but seriously why the sudden question about love? You didn't really seem to be interested in that stuff before."

"Well, I borrowed some romance books from Cynthia recently, and it got me thinking. What if I used to love someone **before** I lost my memory? Maybe I had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but I…forgot about them." She started to tear up again.

"Aw don't cry, honey. It's ok. Have you asked any of the other kids about it? Maybe they would know."

"No! How could I?! It would be too embarrassing and awkward. I might end up hurting that person more. So I wanted to know, how did you know when you were in love with Father? Perhaps that would jog my memory if I knew the feeling you did."

"Hmm." Nowi sat down and scratched her head. "That's kind of a hard one. I mean I knew your father was a handsome guy the moment I met him, but I wouldn't say I was in **love** with him. In fact, I didn't think much of him for a while. He was just the Shepherd's Tactician to me."

Morgan was dumbfounded. Normally, whenever her mother spoke of her father it was with the utmost love and sincerity. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't tell him how much she loved him – and vice versa. To hear that wasn't always the case literally left her speechless.

"But," Nowi continued. "If I had to pick a moment where I started to see your father in a different light, it would have to be…"

* * *

"There you are!"

It had been a long, arduous, journey fraught with peril, but at long last Nowi the manakete had cornered her prey. The dastardly serpent had evaded the nimble huntress for hours. It was certainly a foe to be reckoned with, more cunning than any enemy soldier or risen, but it's luck had finally run out. She pulled back her arm, trusty stone in hand, and let loose.

"Hiyah!"

"Ow!"

In a rare occurrence, the normally precise manakete had miscalculated her throw and injured an innocent civilian. The serpent retreated, mocking it's nemesis with a pointed hiss. Ignoring her enemy's taunt, Nowi checked on the bystander foolish enough to interfere in her hunt.

She came upon a most personable young man wearing a dark cloak, who was nursing the red bump that poked out of his snow-white hair. Nowi recognized him immediately as the noble tactician of the Shepherds, Robin.

"My deepest apologies, Robin. Are you hurt?"

"Apart from this lump on my head? I'll be fine. What did you just throw at me?"

"My most prized possession." The manakete boasted. "A precious stone passed down in my family for generations."

The tactician looked to her quizzically. "If it's so precious, why did you throw it?"

"Why obviously to catch that monstrous serpent that passed through here. Did you not see it? It was huge! No doubt it would send a shiver down the spine of the even the hardiest of soldiers!"

* * *

"Why are you talking like that?" Morgan interrupted.

"Shh! It's rude to interrupt someone when they're telling a story." said Nowi.

"Sorry."

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah!"

* * *

"So you thought it best to hunt game…with a rock?"

The manakete chuckled at this question. The gallant tactician was certainly second to none when it came to planning battles, but he was woefully ignorant when it came to basic skills such as hunting. It was almost adorable.

"Of course! There is no better tool to use when hunting. Look! The wicked creature has returned!"

The huntress pointed past through the tall grass; eyes locked on the illusive serpent as it slithered up a nearby tree. The tactician offered his hand.

"Let me give it a try."

Nowi the brave was taken aback. "Can you hit it?" She was right to be skeptical, just a moment ago the boy was questioning why she chose to hunt with a mere rock. Now he wanted to test his mettle. Nonetheless, she gave him her stone. There was something about the look in his eyes that made her want to test his resolve.

He gripped the stone tight. "Whether casting magic or hurling stones, all that matters is focus and control. Though what is **most** important is leading your target…like this!"

With a flick of the wrist the stone glided through the air, striking the snake on the head and killing it instantly.

"Amazing! You hit it square! What a throw!"

She had never seen something so magnificent before. This novice had made hunting look as easy as breathing.

"I have my moments."

Perhaps it was the way the moon illuminated the smile on his face, maybe it was the throw, or perhaps it was the adrenaline pumping through her. Whatever it was the normally stoic manakete found her heart briefly shaken by the tactician. She gripped his cloak, her eyes flashing with anticipation.

"Please! You must show me how you did that!"

He once again smiled and picked up the stone. "Ok. First you grip the stone like this…"

* * *

"And that's the end." Nowi nodded sagely. Morgan was unimpressed.

"That's it? You fell in love with father because he could throw a rock?"

"Hey, it was a nice throw!" her mother defended. "But no, it wasn't that. It was just…I don't know. Something about that night just seemed a little **magical**. It was the first time I had been alone with your father since joining the Shepherds. He was just really…cool."

Morgan still didn't quite understand what her mother was saying, but she felt she had still got the gist of it when she saw the warm smile on her face.

"Now that's enough lollygagging. We gotta finish moving these books before your dad and Nah get home."

"What are you two doing in here?"

Robin peeked his head into the study, Nah at his side.

"Speak of the devil! Hey, babe! Welcome back!" She kissed him on the lips. "You two done running around for the day?"

"It seems like it. Chrom let us go early."

"Well that's good. Let me put these books away and I'll get dinner started."

"Wait, Mother, let me help." Nah took half the books Nowi was carrying.

"Aw thanks, sweetie."

Robin noticed a perplexed look on Morgan's face once Nah and Nowi were gone.

"What's wrong, Morgan?"

"Father, when did you realize you were in love with mother?"

Robin thought for a moment. "I don't think I can answer that."

"Why not?"

"Well… because when I think I've finally found the reason…" he smiled wide. "I always find something new the next day."

* * *

 **Wow! This took a long time, but I had so much stuff going on I couldn't get back to it. Feels good to update it though. These prompts just keep getting harder for me. This one I thought to put a small twist on Robin and Nowi's C-Support. Hopefully it turned out well.**

 **As always leave a comment/review letting me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
